The Life of Allison Jade Potter
by Sapphire Rose'13
Summary: What if James had a twin sister. This is the story of James Potter's sister. The first story will be about her life before Hogwarts. She would be a wonderful asset to Voldemort so they send her away to be raised by Squibs. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1Vampires and Babies

**Author's Note**: Ok well I am finally writing this thing and about time too. This Story will have three parts. This Story is the shortest and all about my original character Allison Jade Potter. We won't see anyone from England till somewhere in the middle and the next stories. So please sit tight and read.

**Disclaimer**: J.K. Rowling owns all!

Whoa, black betty (bam-ba-lam)  
Whoa, black betty (bam-ba-lam)  
Black betty had a child (bam-ba-lam)  
The damn thing gone wild (bam-ba-lam)  
She said, "i'm worryin' outta mind" (bam-ba-lam)  
The damn thing gone blind (bam-ba-lam)  
I said oh, black betty (bam-ba-lam)  
Whoa, black betty (bam-ba-lam)

Oh, black betty (bam-ba-lam)  
Whoa, black betty (bam-ba-lam)  
She really gets me high (bam-ba-lam)  
You know that's no lie (bam-ba-lam)  
She's so rock steady (bam-ba-lam)  
And she's always ready (bam-ba-lam)  
Whoa, black betty (bam-ba-lam)  
Whoa, black betty (bam-ba-lam)

Whoa, black betty (bam-ba-lam)  
Whoa, black betty (bam-ba-lam)  
She's from birmingham (bam-ba-lam)  
Way down in alabam' (bam-ba-lam)  
Well, she's shakin' that thing (bam-ba-lam)  
Boy, she makes me sing (bam-ba-lam)  
Whoa, black betty (bam-ba-lam)  
Whoa, black betty bam-ba-lam

**Ram Jam "Black Betty"**

**Chapter 1: Vampires and Babies.**

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Potter! You have twins, a little boy and a little girl," Said the head healer. The healer handed the babies to Mrs. Potter who cooed at them. Mr. Potter went out to the waiting room where family and friends were waiting.

"Twins!" He exclaimed, "A boy and a girl." Everyone is the waiting room was congratulating Mr. Potter when he heard his wife scream. Mr. Potter and several other people ran into the room to see what the matter was.

Mrs. Potter was holding just the girl now, and her pink blanket was laying on the bed and Mrs. Potter was staring, horrified at her daughters back where there look to be extra joints in between her shoulder blades. Blood was seeping from them and the baby was crying out in pain. Everyone is the room did nothing but stare at the crying child, except one man. Albus Dumbledore swept over to the child and pried Mrs. Potter's hands off her child. He set the baby gently on a table and began to examine her.

After several intense moments her spoke, "Please get me some warm water, a rag, a calming draught and a packet of blood." No one moved it was like they didn't hear him. "NOW!" That got everyone to move. The head healer shooed everyone out of the room except Albus, Mr. Potter and several healers.

Mrs. Potter started to cry and Potter went over to console her as Albus and the head healer cleaned off the baby and forced the calming draught into her system. A healer ran into the room with a blood packet in his hand and handed it over to his superior. The head healer look confused as to what she was suppose to actually do with the blood.

"Make a small hole in the bag and feed it to the baby. Some one must also put ointment on her joints to stop the bleeding the wrap her torso in gaze." Albus said turning to the healers. Albus turned his attention to the boy now and did a check over on him and found nothing wrong with him. Smiling at the young baby he picked him up and walked over to the frightened parents.

"Albus what is wrong with her?" Mr. Potter asked taking the baby form his old mentor. "Nothing life threatening I assure you. I'll tell you all I know once your daughter is over here and the healers are out of the room. It was about another twenty minuets till the head healer handed the baby girl to Albus and both healers left the room.

"What are you going to name them?" Albus asked the new parents. Mrs. Potter looked at her daughter in Albus' hands and said, "I have always loved the name Allison Jade, and we agreed a while ago on the name James Bryce." Mr. Potter nodded in agreement with his wife.

"Albus what is wrong with our daughter?" Mr. Potter finally asked after a few minutes. The older man looked at the young girl who was looking around the room like she was bored and smiled. "Nothing. Your daughter is perfectly healthy, just . . . ah . . . little different then most children."

Both parents just stared at him, both clearly confused. Albus set Allison in a hospital crib and Mr. Potter followed suit and placed James beside her. He then turned to the new parents and said, "Your daughter is a breed of a very rare form of Vampires." Mr. Potter just blanched and sat in a chair next to his wife. "You're joking right?" Mrs. Potter choked out. Mr. Potter just blanched and sat in a chair next to his wife.

Albus shook his head sadly and explained, "Allison is the highest breed of the vampire race. In muggle tales you hear them mentioned as Archangels. We just call them Hierarchies. Their history is quite unique truth be told. They were originally _created_ to be used as assassins for the Ministry. Well one of their hierarchies mated with another vampire and the offspring mated with a wizard and now every so often one is born in a family that was once a mate for one of these vampires. From my knowledge the Potter Family was one of those families. Your daughter is the first hierarchy to be born into your family in many generations.

Mr. Potter glanced at his children and saw they were reaching for each other, and walked to the window and said, "What can we do Albus? I remember my father telling me that many of the Hierarchies that were born to our family were murdered. I will not kill my daughter."

"AND why not?! She will do nothing but bring shame and misfortune to our family and I REFUSE to raise that . . . that monster!" cried out Mrs. Potter.

"THAT MONSTER IS **MY**. . . _YOUR_ . . . OUR DAUGHTER!" Mr. Potter glared at his wife as she looked ready to explode as well.

Albus, the every ready peacemaker held his hands up. "Oisin, your daughter can either be raised in your family but in recent events involving the Dark Lord it would not be wise to do so, but we can place Allison in a safe house until her powers are trained."

"What would _he_ want with my daughter?" Oisin asked, sitting down and placing his head in his hands. Mrs. Potter sat there and ignored both men.

"Power. Voldemort is power hungry and Allison being what she is describes the essence of power, even at such a young age. No one out of this room knows about your daughter anymore. I placed a memory spell on the door so we are the only ones who know of Allison's true nature. If you want you can try raising her, I will help in some ways but no one other person should know about her. If not I can write to the safe house and they can take her in."

"I would like to try but if we cannot raise her are these people at the safe house to be trusted knowing her secret?" Oisin said looking at Freya, who was nursing James but ignoring her daughter.

"I assure you both the man and his wife are very trusting people. They are squibs and have raised many dark species." Albus explained.

Oisin picked Allison up and rocked his baby girl back and forth smiling, "I would like to try first Albus. I know it won't be easy but I want to try."

1 Month Later:

"Can you please help me with Ally, Freya?" Oisin asked holding his crying daughter. Freya just ignored him and continued to feed James. Oisin rolled his eyes and sighed. Ally cried louder and Oisin had no idea why. He tired to feed her, checked her diaper, rocked her, and walked around Potter Manor, which was not small in the slightest.

"You wanted to raise her. I wanted to drown the little demon." Freya spoke as he finally placed Ally in her crib as he fire called Albus.

"Please Freya not now. Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office" Oisin said clearly in the fire place.

As Oisin spoke with the headmaster Freya placed James in the crib that sat nest to Ally's crib. She smiled at her son but soon that smile turned to a scowl when _her_ son reached for Ally. She swatted his hands away from 'the demon' child and levitated James' crib to the other side of the nursery. She conjured up a rocking chair and sat in front of her son while he played.

**Meanwhile:**

"Ahhh Oisin I was waiting for you call. How is little Miss Ally? Is that what you're calling her these days?" Albus said to the floating head of Oisin.

"Albus I'm at the end of my ropes here. Freya acts as if she has only one child. Ally has been a little fussy these past few days but today at dawn she started screaming bloody murder and hasn't stopped. I've tried everything I could think of. Then I started to think maybe this had to do with her being a hierarchy?" Oisin said looking like a man who has been defeated.

"Let me step through and ill see what I can do." Albus said standing up from his desk.

Oisin stepped back from the fire and saw that Freya had moved James away from Ally again; he sighed and said, "Albus is coming over dear." She nodded to let him know she heard him. He sighed again. Just then the fire placed roared to life and Albus stepped into the nursery. He smiled at Freya and went straight to Ally's crib. He picked up the crying baby and motioned to Oisin to follow him. Albus went down the hall to a small sun room. Oisin went to speak but was stopped by a look from Albus. He took out his wand and conjured up a packet of blood and before offering it to the child he looked in Ally's mouth.

"Look, Ally formed her fangs this morning." Albus said showing Oisin before letting Ally feed. She instinctively bit into the packet being offered to her. Oisin looked flabbergasted.

"Oisin today is the full moon. Ally is affect on this day seeing as yes she is a dark creature. On this day she will need to feed and before she is trained some of her 'true' features will be seen by all. But before that a simple glamour charm will be able to use. The reason she was screaming bloody murder as you put it all day is because her fangs were coming through. Next month it could be her wing skeleton or eye color. Now her eye color won't cause her harm but the skeleton will hurt her the most. She won't develop feathers until she's older. When she does start to develop actual wings they will be a significant color depending on her power and strength."

Oisin watched his daughter suck dry packet of blood Albus gave her while he took in all this information about her. When she was done she looked up at Albus and he smile at her then she turned to her father and she reached for him. He picked her up and walked over to a window and looked out.

It was a while before he spoke. "I can't do this Albus. Freya was talking about leaving me last night if I didn't kill Ally or at least send her to the safe house. I wasn't going to do either but hearing that I know I can't do this alone. I think the best place for her would be the safe house."

Albus smiled sadly and nodded. "Of course Oisin, I'll contact Jessica and Gavin tonight and then we can take Ally to their house in Philadelphia." Oisin led him back to the nursery and Albus left with a bow to Freya who was now reading to James. Oisin placed Ally down in her crib and walked to his wife.

"I'm sending Ally to live at the safe house. I can't do this alone anymore. I hope your satisfied Freya."

Freya placed James back in his crib and stood up, "Oisin we are purebloods. We have standards to live up too. Having a dark creature ruins families. You know that, I known that and one day I hope James knows that. Allison, if she survives and make it to Hogwarts will learn to live in scorn and shame. Her leaving is for the best. Now thanks to Albus everyone forgot about her coming home and we will tell friends and family she was a still birth, no harm no foul. Oh Oisin don't look at me like that. You know it's for the best. Now that she is leaving I will arrange for a party for **_our_** son. "

With that last statement Freya left the room.

**1 week later**:

"We will be flooing to their house. I will take Ally with me and you will shrink her belongings and put the in your pocket and follow me." Albus said taking the small girl from him and stepping to the fire place. "SAFE HOUSE, PHILADELPHIA, PA!" He took a step foreword and was gone. Oisin followed suit.

He landed in a very small room with two strangers talking to Albus and smiling at his daughter. Oisin walked over to them and introductions were made.

"Would you like to see your daughters room Mr. Potter?" asked Jessica. Oisin gave a curt nod of his head taking his daughter back from Albus holding her close. Jessica smiled sadly and beckoned them out of the room and up the stairs to a small bedroom across the hall from Jessica's and Gavin slightly larger bedroom. As they were just about to walk into the nursery two younger boys came out of another room and went up to Jessica.

"Is that the little girl?" The taller one asked pointing at Oisin and Allison. Jessica smiled and nodded her head. "Why don't you take Chuck and go outside and play on the swings?" Gavin said looking at the boys. "Ok" came his reply.

"Are they your children or are they like Ally?" Oisin asked.

"Chuck is a werewolf and Tony is his older brother. Their parents were killed by Voldemort last year and have been living here ever since," Jessica said. "Well here is the nursery." The room was painted a light green and pale yellow. It was a small room but all in all it was a nice room and Oisin said so.

They went back down to the living room and Oisin said his good-byes to his daughter and stepped into the fire place not knowing he wouldn't see her until she was all grown up.

Authors Note: That's it. First chapters done. I know I said that England wouldn't be mentioned until later in the story well after this chapter its Ally growing up. Like I said she won't go "home" until she's 11 and off to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2Stubborn Babies and Werewolves

**Author's Note**: sorry about the long wait and everything. Ok I'm changing one small thing. Jessica is still a squib but Gavin is going to be a wizard but was expelled from Hogwarts like Hagrid was, its going to be to hard to write them as squibs since Ally is a Vampire.

**Disclaimer**: J.K. Rowling owns all!

**Chapter 2:** A Stubborn baby and a Werewolf.

Jessica and Gavin looked at each other after Albus and Oisin left. After a few minutes Chuck and Tony ran into the room scarring Ally who was in Jesses arms. Both adults seemed to be at a loss of what to do. Tony walked over and took Ally from Jess and started to calm her down.

"Why don't I go make something to eat for us all?" Gavin said taking Chuck's hand. Jess just nodded and sat down next to Tony. He held Ally and bounced her on his knee. She had stopped crying but just stared at him now. "Hmm babies usually laugh when people do this. I know Chuck did when mom bounced him on her knee." Tony stated breaking eye contact with Ally.

"It's probably because you're a new face to her Tony." Jess said taking the baby from him when she started to bit her fingers and draw blood. Jess stood and walked into the kitchen where Gavin was making grilled cheese sandwiches. Gavin turned around when they walked in and conjured up a high chair for Ally. He sat across from the high chair helping Chuck with his sandwich.

"Thank you. Tony, come make sure Ally doesn't put her fingers in her mouth so I can get some stuff to clean her up." Jess said after putting Ally in her chair. After Jess walked out of the room Ally just stared at Gavin who in turn started back. She slowly started to move her hand to her mouth and Gavin just shook his head no to her, the hands stopped moving and she cocked her head to the side. Tony stood there looking back and forth between Ally and Gavin.

Again Ally went to place her fingers in her mouth and Gavin just shook his head. The hand stopped again and Ally slammed them on the tray of the high chair and got this really confused look on her face.

"How come when you just shake your head she stops? Jess had to forcefully pull her hands put of her mouth." Tony said sitting down but still looking back and forth between baby and man. Gain smiled a little bit and explained, "I'm speaking to her but only she and I can hear it. I'm communicating telepathically. She has the trait and I have to build it up so she learns how to use it. You and Chuck can do it as well with her. You would have to learn like I did but since Chuck is a werewolf he can do it like Ally can. I started to train him when you guys came to live with us as well."

"How long will it take to learn to use it like you can?"

"Not long, maybe three months, give or take a month or two. Depends on how fast you learn the skill. Even Jess can learn the basics of it." Gavin said as Jess walked back into the room with some towels and cleaner. "What am I learning?"

"To speak to Ally and Chuck telepathically. It's easy. But Tony if you learn you must also speak to her with sound so she doesn't grow up mute or deaf. I'm sure that won't happen seeing how she showed us her lung capacity earlier but as a precaution. Jess I read up on vampires when Albus contacted us and in one of my family's old book on vampires it says werewolves and vampires usually hate each other and are constantly fighting till blood is drawn. Now don't give me that look. It also said in some rare cases if a werewolf and vampire grow up together the bloodlust is a very small amount. Since they just met we are going to have to keep them separated 2 days before and after the full moon. During the full moon Albus and I are going to sit with Ally and Chuck in separate areas of the room but still close enough to get use to each other."

"Well that sounds reasonable, but what about when they get older will they still have the bloodlust?"

"I'm not to sure but since they will be good opponents I'll train them together. But that's not for a couple more years. Also Ally should be getting another feature this full moon. Albus thinks it will be her eye color. Usually they change to black or red. I think she's going to get both of her features this full moon since she seems to be maturing faster then any other vampire I've raised."

Jess looked at Ally who was looking back and forth between Gavin and Jess like she understood them. "Gavin can she understand us? I mean she has been keeping up with the conversation we're having."

"Yeah she can understand us. Like I said she's maturing very fast. I have to write to Albus and let him know. Are you ok with the kids or should I take Ally with me?" Gavin said standing up.

Jess looked at Ally and she swore the baby just smirked at her, "Maybe you should take her." Gavin chuckled at his wife and picked up the small girl.

"Come on you trouble maker. Lets go fire call Albus." Ally stared blankly at Gavin then went and pushed her tongue out a little bit. Gavin again chuckled, "you are one smart baby. Just think if you keep progressing like this you'll be walking around in a coupe of months, and you're only a month old!"

After the fire call to Albus who insured Gavin that Ally was in fact a normal little vampire baby and will mature much faster then a normal child since it's in her nature to survive, since she is a half-blood. He also said once she starts talking, which he said should be by her first birthday; she will start to take lessons that will ensure her a place among the vampires in the future. An uneducated vampire is a dead vampire Albus had told him. Gavin agreed and now they were just waiting for her wing structure to come in, the changing of her eyes wasn't that big of deal. The color they change to will tell them how powerful she is. Gavin knew it would come until the 2nd or 3rd full moon and he was hoping it was the 2nd. He didn't want her to suffer but growing a wing structure would not be easy for the baby and he wanted it to be over as soon as possible. The full moon was in a couple of weeks and he had to prepare a space for both Chuck and Ally. On his way down to the cellar he poked his head into the kitchen and called to Chuck.

"Chuck do you think you can talk to Ally using your mind? I need you to help Ally build her mind up. So far only I and you know how to do it. It would be a big help." Chuck nodded his head and followed Gavin to his cellar.

Gavin conjured up a rocking seat for Ally to sit in and a small stool for Chuck to sit on. Chuck at once started to talk to Ally and Gavin went to work. All during the morning he would here Ally make baby sounds at Chuck and sometimes Chuck would speak out loud to her. Gavin smiled to himself as he listened to the two of them. Ever since the boys had come to live with them Gavin was closer to Chuck and Tony was closer to Jess, but it was all because of their backgrounds. Gavin grew up in the magical world so knew about the dark creatures while Jess grew up just outside of the magical world and muggle world. Tony related better to her since she knew both worlds. Gavin had a feeling Ally was going to be like his little girl. By time lunch rolled around Gavin had secured the basement to hold both creatures during the full moon. Now all he had to do was wait.

The rest of the month passed by so fast Jess and Gavin couldn't believe the full moon was that night. Keeping Chuck away from Ally proved to be really easy. The morning before Chuck went to hit Ally but she grew her nails and tore into his arm. Blood went everywhere and the blood that landed on her she started to lick off. Chuck went screaming from the room. Jess went to clean Ally off and Gavin went after Chuck. He was able to calm the little boy down and heal him. Chuck now went nowhere near Ally. That night Albus would be flooing over to assist Gavin.

"Are you ready for tonight, Chuck?" Jess asked setting down his breakfast, rare steak and eggs. Gavin was feeding Ally blood from a bottle. She was on her 6th bottle that morning. Chuck shrugged and he tore into his steak. Jess sighed; Chuck never talked the day of the full moon. "What time is Albus coming again?" Jess asked setting down Tony's breakfast.

"Right after dinner time, so about five thirty, we're going to take the kids down early tonight. You are staying with your mother tonight right, just in case something goes wrong?" Gavin asked setting down Ally's bottle and burping her. Jess nodded and ate her breakfast. After breakfast they went about their days as thought nothing was happening that night. When Albus got there Jess took Tony and left for her mother's house. Gavin and Albus made there way down to the cellar at six o'clock.

"Now Chuck doesn't transform until a bit later when the moons fully up, so when does Ally transform?" Gavin asked laying Ally down in a crib that was set up down there.

Albus sealed the basement door and walked over to the crib, "Well I'm not sure if she transforms on the 2nd full moon or the 3rd. Hopefully her eyes just change tonight."

"No she will definitely get her wing structure tonight, they have been bleeding and if some one even brushed against them she screams bloody murder." Gavin explained. Albus nodded and looked at Ally, who was lying on her stomach and her shirt was off. The bumps where her wings would form were indeed inflamed and red. They also had dried blood on them and seeping blood at the same time. A thin moon beam came in through the window and landed on Ally. Almost at once Ally started to scream and blood began to pour out of her back. Chuck who was closer to transforming smelled the blood and lunged at Ally and Gavin grabbed him and threw him across the room and sealing the room in half. Chuck threw himself repeatedly at the invisible wall.

Albus watched Ally who started to grow her wing skeleton. It grew rapidly and Albus watched in fascination all the little bones connect this way and that way. Gavin ran back over to watch as well.

As fast as it began it was over, in front of the two men was a little baby vampire. Her wings had no feathers on them, they were just bone. The blood had stopped coming out but Ally was still crying and screaming. Albus waved his hand and all the blood was cleaned up. Gavin went to pick Ally up and she went and bit his hand. Gavin flinched but let her drink. She stopped after a few minutes and looked up at Gavin. Her eyes before had turned red but now they were pure black. Albus saw her eyes and gasped. "What Albus?" Gavin asked picking Ally up again. This time she didn't bit him but she looked over to Chuck who had just stared to transform. Ally watched in awe as he turned from boy to animal. Gavin handed Ally to Albus and he transformed into a cheetah and he walked over to Chuck's side of the room. He had allowed it so only he could get through in his Cheetah form. The two animals wrestled and Ally fell asleep in Albus' arms. The rest of the night passed with out incidents.

The next couple of months Ally continued to grow, by 6 months she was walking slowly and killing small animal around the time of the full moon. Every time she would kill an animal she would get a feather on her wing skeleton. It always started out the same way; it would start off white and then turn a different shade of violet. The top most feathers were a dark purple almost black and they faded and they went down to the tips. They really were beautiful wings but no one knew the significant of the color.

By the time Ally was five she was as tall as Chuck who eight and tall for his age already. She refused to cut her hair so the ink black hair reached a little passed her shoulder blades just at the top of her wings. True to his word Albus set Ally up with a teacher as soon as she could talk, which was when she was a year and a half. Much later then they had guessed. Albus thinks she could talk all the time but refused to do so. So by five Ally could speak eight different languages, knew how to fight with weapons, swords and such, her favorite was a katana which all vampires used so it was normal. She could also fight physically and her and Chuck fought every day. They got over the bloodlust and Ally established herself as Alpha, in the whole family.

Ally would soon being to learn all the vampire laws and government since she was a favorite to take over their realm one day. She could change her appearance and she was a shape shifter. When Gavin and Jess took in another child, a Veela this time, Ally learned all of the traits of a Veela. Ally and Ana got along very well and loved to pull pranks on the two boys. Ana was a year younger then Ally and lost her parents due to civil war in her country, she was Bulgarian.

Ally would soon be learning how to control people with her mind once she turns six and she turns six in three weeks.

Ok that's chapter 2 and I am soooooo sorry it took forever and im sorry… I already have chapter three in the works so it shouldn't be that long… and the writing will get better. I have no Idea why this sucks so bad but my other chapters that I wrote aren't bad like this


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, listen I have had serious writers block and I finally went to my one friend and sent her everything I have written for th

Hey, listen I have had serious writers block and I finally went to my one friend and sent her everything I have written for this. She's going to sort through the madness that I call writing and help me. So hopefully I'll be able to post something in 2-3 weeks.

Again sorry.


End file.
